This invention relates to an improvement in the synthesis of para-nitrodiphenylamines. Para-nitrodiphenylamines are useful intermediates in the formation of rubber antioxidants and antiozonants. Their generic formula is as follows: ##STR1## wherein R and R.sub.1 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen radicals and alkyl radicals of 1 to 9 carbon atoms; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen radicals, alkyl radicals from 1 to 9 carbon atoms, alkoxy radicals of 1 to 9 carbon atoms and cycloalkyl radicals of 5 to 6 carbon atoms.
Presently, these compounds are synthesized by reacting (1) para-halonitrobenzenes conforming to the following structural formula: ##STR2## wherein X is a halogen selected from the group consisting of chlorine and bromine; and wherein R and R.sub.1 are defined above; (2) with a primary aromatic amine of the following structural formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are defined as above; (3) in the presence of a neutralizing agent, selected from the group consisting of alkali metal salts, oxides of alkali metal salts and alkali metal hydroxides; (4) in the presence of a catalyst in a concentration of at least 0.1 parts by weight per hundred parts per weight of the para-halonitrobenzene; (5) at a temperature of 170.degree.-250.degree. C.; (6) at a pressure of from atmospheric to about 300 kPa (kilopascals) and (7) with an excess of primary aromatic amine of from 3 to 300 percent.
Presently commercially accepted processes for the production of para-nitrodiphenylamines are described in British Pat. Nos. 798,148; 834,510; German Pat. No. 185,663; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,727.
Polish Pat. No. 101,496 (a copy of which is attached and the translation thereof) discloses a method for producing para-nitrodiphenylamines from aniline and para-chloronitrobenzene in the presence of an acid acceptor with concomitant azeotropic water removal using cupric-oxide and dimethylformamide or copper-metal as the catalyst, the improvement being the addition of zinc dust in an amount no larger than 2 percent relative to para-chloronitrobenzene. This Polish patent does not suggest or disclose the use of zinc (II) compounds, (zinc in the plus two oxidation or valence state) to achieve a substantial reduction in the reaction times and provide for increased yield with fewer side reactions.
In present commercial applications a copper or copper compound catalyst gives moderately good yields of para-nitrodiphenylamines (75-90 percent), but the reaction times are somewhat long (10 to 24 hours) and product purity is less than desirable. These presently accepted means of synthesis are usually conducted at temperatures lower than 205.degree. C. and at times in excess of 12 hours. Further, the presently accepted commercial synthesis route suffers from poor product quality in that a fair amount of tars and by-products are present in the final product. The improvement of the present application is characterized in that a copper or copper compound plus a zinc (II) compound is used as a co-catalyst system for the preparation of para-nitrodiphenylamines.
A presently accepted catalyst is copper cyanide, however, as a catalyst it has major drawbacks in that the aqueous effluent from the reaction contains amounts of copper plus cyanide ions. Present environmental concerns dictate that such effluents are not acceptable in the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,936 by the present applicant is herein incorporated by reference and made a part hereof. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,936 is concerned with the incorporation of solubilizing agents in the reactiom mixture to reduce reaction times and improve yields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,936 and other publications do not suggest or disclose the use of a co-catalyst system with zinc (II) compounds in the preparation of para-nitrodiphenylamines from para-halonitrobenzenes and primary aromatic amines.
The present invention provides a solution to the problems of long reaction times, limited number of suitable catalysts and environmentally unsound effluents from the reaction. In addition, the present invention allows for the use of relatively insoluble, low surface area copper and copper compounds in conjunction with zinc (II) compounds which would otherwise be unacceptable on a commercial basis.
The patents and literature cited do not suggest or disclose that unexpected improvements in the synthesis of para-nitrodiphenylamines can be obtained. More specifically, the process of the present invention provides a means for avoiding cyanide ions in the waste water effluent, improved efficiency of the reaction and improved product yield and quality.